


A Little Laughter Goes A Long Way

by cjoycoolio



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjoycoolio/pseuds/cjoycoolio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is self explanatory ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Laughter Goes A Long Way

“He’s our’s Steve” Tony says with a loving smile at his husband, who is holding a bundle of joy in his arms. Steve pecks Tony’s lips before staring adoringly back at his son in his arms. “Hey Pete, we’re your parents and we love you”. A little giggle is heard from the baby, only a few months old. Steve and Tony are overjoyed with happiness at the noise.

 

—-

Steve walks back into the room he left Peter in just for a second to find him covered in paint and smiling widely. “I’m pwetty” the two year old said with another wide grin. Steve can’t help but chuckle lightly as he picks up his baby boy. “Of course you’re very pretty Pete. Now let’s get you cleaned up” Steve says before he kisses his hair and takes him to the bathroom to wash up.

—-

Peter splashes around in the pool, clearly having the time of his life as he wades in the pool with his floaties on his arms. Tony unluckily gets hits by the water. “Oh no now you’re going to get it Pete!” He smiles as he picks up his son and tosses him gently in the air. The four year old squeals in laughter as he was being tossed in the air. 

—-

“Daddy, Papa. Look at me” Peter says from across the field at the park. Tony and Steve look up from what they were doing (aka. sketching and usingtheir ipad) and watches as their son run around in his cute little cape pretending to be a superhero, while making loud wooshing noises. Steve couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Tony took out his camera and pointed it at their son, he was also in laughter. How much more adorable can their little six year old be?

—-

“And here comes the tickle monster” Steve said as he began to tickle his eight year old son, who was lying on his bed. Peter giggled and squealed as he tried to have his father stop. “Papa stop it” Peter said in between fits of a laughter. Steve laughed along as he continued to tickle his son. No more nightmares for Peter from then on.

—-

It was his freshman year of high school when he met Wade but they quickly became best friends. “You’re an idiot Wade” Peter says as he rolls his eyes and lets out a chuckle. Wade shrugs his shoulders and gives him a toothy grin as if he didn’t stupidly do something.

—-

“And then the guy runs into the bar and says “where’s my beer?” Wade says to his friends. Peter, Matt and the gang roar in laughter. They found the joke so dam hilarious that they were all holding their sides and could barely breathe. College boys found everything funny when they were drunk.

—-

They just moved into their new house a few weeks ago and Peter and Wade were just about to unpack their last box. Wade wraps his arms around his husband’s waist and nibbles along his neck. “Wade, baby stop it” Peter says with a light chuckle. Wade’s stubble tickling his neck. “We have to open this last box babe”. Wade sighs and slouches in defeat. “Fine, you go do that but you owe me” Wade says with a wink before he leaves the room. Peter lets out a small laugh, rolling his eyes as he continues to unpack the last box.

—-

“Come here you little rascal” Wade says as he chases the baby boy who is only his underwear down the hall, he too only down in his underwear. The boy screams in delight as he runs farther away. “Gotta catch me first daddy” he says as he laughs and only runs farther. “Come on Tommy your Pop is going to be mad at me if you don’t take your bath” Wade says as he continues to chase his son around the house. Peter was in the kitchen washing the dishes, seeing the scene play before his eyes as they past him in the hall. He couldn’t help but laugh to himself. “No running in the house guys” he yells out to the hallway a little while afterwards but still laughter, squeals and footsteps could be heard throughout the house. When it comes to laughter Peter couldn’t be more than overjoyed with happiness at the noise.

 


End file.
